Central
by DashenSky
Summary: Ed and Roy are in love, but sometimes you need more than love to get you through life. Rated M for lemon in later chapters. EdRoy flufflemon
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA

A/N : Hey, my names SHU and I've written one other story before this but this whole "GAY" thing is new to me so you guys hafta' cut me some serious slack. Review please!

Chapter 1 : The Problem

It was cold. Colder than usual. The dark sidewalks left much to the imagination of it's passenger as it wound beside the streets of central. The flickering streetlamps etched an eery glow on the streets as the icy wind picked at a lonesome traveler.

He was short. Shorter than usual. Most people would say that from behind, he looked almost like a child. As he trudged through the shallow snow, pressed with his face to the wind, his bright red coat shifted about behind him. His eyes were squinted closed, and his arms folded in front of his chest as his golden braid flew like a tail behind his head. He could almost hear the faint crackle of his leather pants as they began to freeze. He slowly reached up and tightened the zipper on his black shirt, pulling it almost to his chin. His hand, returning to his arm on his chest, began to shake as the wind grew colder. The young man stopped, swiftly pulling off his glove and skillfully blowing on the machinery. As it began to warm up, the boy began to walk once more. Eventually, amidst the death defying struggle against the weather, he came to a single townhouse with a black door. It was wedged between several others, but it was obvious that the door had been painted black for personal reasons. All the other doors were yellow. The boy smiled slightly as his gaze rested on the door, and his hand swept over the stone gate at the front of the walk. He slowly unhooked the gate and let himself in, carefully shutting it once more to make sure the wind didn't blow it open. He crept up the walk and eventually, up the coble stone steps to the front door. All the lights were off inside and he hesitated before he knocked on the shiny black surface.

One light on the ground floor turned on as the short man waited outside the door. After a while, the door swung open and there stood Colonel Roy Mustang, bracing himself on the door, wearing nothing but black boxers. His hair was messy; as if he just washed it and he looked dazed, almost confused as to why the boy was standing outside his door. Light poured onto the walk from inside the house as the two just stood there, waiting for the other to say something. Suddenly, the blonde boy grabbed the taller man around the waist, wrapping him up into a tight, rushed hug. Roy was surprised, but pulled the young man in his house, shutting the door behind him. He pushed the boy away gently, tilting his chin up so he could see his face better. It was stained with cold tears, and the boy's eyes were clouded with worry too immense for his age. Roy looked him over and pulled him close, letting him rest his head on his bare chest.

"What's wrong? "Whispered Roy into the blonde's hair. He looked up and Mustang could see his lip trembling as he tried to speak.

"I…I…I couldn't do it…" Roy took his hand and led him through the white hallway to the living room. A black table sat along one wall with a silver bowl resting on it. Two pairs of keys sat in the bottom, laced with endless notes. The boy looked around the house as he was lead to the sitting area, sniffling slightly as the older man sat down and patted the seat beside him on the black leather couch at the back of the dark room. Roy reached over and turned on a light beside the couch, warping an arm around the shaking frame of his young lover.

"Ed…Do what? " He cooed into his hair. Ed looked up at Roy, grabbing his shoulder, resting his head on his bare chest once again.

"I…I couldn't do alchemy. I can't do it anymore. I tried making something this morning and…It didn't work. "He sighed shakily as Roy rubbed his back tentatively. Ed looked around the warm room. A fireplace graced the corner and warmed the whole room with the red walls and black carpet. Ed smiled at Roy, wiping his eyes as he pulled away and hoisted himself up onto the older man's lap. "I'm sorry I came, I guess I thought being alone tonight wasn't going to be easy…I really am sorry. " Roy chuckled as he stroked Ed's hair and his breathing slowed quietly.

"You don't ever have to be sorry Ed…I love you. "


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA

A/N: Okay so, I know it's been a while but there's a lot of stuff in my life that's going wonky, so gimme' a break. I used Seiya in this story and you probably won't be bothered by it unless you've read WAVES. Anyways, on with the show!

Chapter 2: Images of lost friends

Ed woke up in an unfamiliar place. His eyes swept he ceiling above him, and then down to his quite naked body covered by black, cotton sheets. After he had sat up in the king sized bed, and curled up with a pillow in front of his chest, Ed began to remember the previous night's events. As he pondered, he neglected to realize that Roy was still sleeping beside him. He kept looking around at everything on the white shelves. Everything was immaculate. Neat and clean. And white. Roy's entire bedroom was white with the slight exception of his sheets, which at the best of times where hidden under a cream colored duvet. Ed slowly got up, dragging the sheet behind him and wrapping himself in it. He slowly padded over to the white dresser on the far end of the long room, and reached out to touch its only tenant: A small, black frame holding a picture of Roy and himself embracing a younger girl in front of central headquarters. Ed chuckled slightly as he traced the girl's face with his finger tenderly. He jumped when he heard someone clear his throat behind him. The young man spun around to see Roy propped up in bed, arms crossed, looking at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked with a smile .Ed looked back at the picture and picked up the light weight frame. Roy looked on the younger boy as the breeze from the open window blew his blonde hair from side to side, and ruffled the sheets that covered him.

"I can't believe you still have this…" He trailed off when he placed the picture back on the dresser and moved back to the bed. His bare feet careening off the marble floor as it began to send chills up his very spine. Roy smiled as the blonde curled up under his arm, and he draped his other over the young fullmetal alchemist's small shoulders.

"Of course. It was the happiest day of my life, remember? That was the day I became a General? And the day that Seiya got her title." Roy stopped talking suddenly as he looked down at his lover, whose head was hung low.

"That was her happiest day to…" Ed murmured. "The Glass Alchemist…What a name for the fuehrer to give to a seventeen year old." Ed laughed a bit to himself as Roy's hold tightened.

"You miss her don't you?" Ed nodded and looked up to his older lover's face.

"We were a team, you know? People used to say, here comes metal ice on fire, remember those days? I was thinking that it was because I'm thinking about her a lot lately that I can't do alchemy. Maybe it's because my mind is somewhere else. Somewhere better." Ed sighed slowly.

"You know Ed…she's not coming back. Neither is your brother. You have to accept that sooner or later." Ed pulled away from the darker man's embrace slowly, and turner to look at him.

"What do you mean? Of course they're coming back. They're all I have and all you have. Just because they've been gone for a while, doesn't mean that they're not coming back at all!" Ed's voice rose to a shout as he moved off the bed and began to pull on his clothes.

"Ed, where are you going?" Roy said, a hint of exasperation heard behind the mask of his cool and collected exterior. Ed huffed and pulled on his coat over his half done up shirt and shoved his feet into his untied boots. He stood in the doorway, and looked at Roy.

"I come to you with a problem and expect you to help me not send all my hope away. Are you going to help me or not?" Roy sighed and smiled at his stubborn lover. He stood and walked over to the boy, placing a hand on his pale face.

"She was my sister. And he was your brother. I'm sorry that I brought it up." Ed wrapped two arms around the taller man's waist.

"I just wish they were here. I mean why did they have to leave? I don't understand." Roy pulled him away slightly and looked down into his face.

"Maybe that's why you can't do alchemy anymore, Ed. You have to find them." Ed looked down.

"How? We don't even know what's wrong with me. Maybe I should see the doctor at HQ first."

"Whatever you want, I'm behind you. Just remember, Edward, There is more to life than alchemy. Like family." Ed smiled slightly.

"I should get over there right away before the secretaries show up." Roy chuckled as the young boy rushed out the door and down to the street .he turned away from the window and sat on his bed, hands on his face.

"Could this be the same boy that showed up at my door last night?" He laughed and then an image of his little sister flashed into his mind. He lowered his face into his hands once more and sighed.

" Hey god, if you're there, do a guy a solid, find her before I do."

A/N: Okay just a brief explanation of that last line, he's so angry at her for making Ed sad, and for running off, that he hopes god finds Seiya before he does cuz he's gonna be REALLY mad at her. Teehee thanks fur reading and I'll se you pawduhs in the next chap! Read and Review BABY!

SHU


End file.
